Teachers have found learning aids beneficial to introduce, teach, and reinforce concepts and facts in all subjects. Conventional learning aids are available in a myriad of types and kinds, from the traditional math fact flashcards to hands-on manipulative learning aids (“manipulatives”). It is well known by those skilled in the art that learning is promoted by beginning at a concrete level, such as with concrete manipulative objects, and then moving to an abstract level, such as using numerals on paper to represent the concrete objects.
Manipulatives are particularly effective in helping a student understand mathematic concepts, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, geometry, etc. By providing a manipulative, the teacher can allow the student to move from the concrete experience of investigating the manipulative to the abstract concept being taught that is represented by numerals written on paper. These math manipulatives include, for example, interlocking units to form rods, colored rods of varying lengths, base ten blocks, abacus, and the like. However, not all students find it easy to move from the concrete to the abstract. For these students, certain strictly pictorial and two-dimensional learning aids are available (for example, a two-dimensional printed picture of a learning aid supplied to the student or a sketch by the student of a learning aid), in order to provide a bridge between the concrete and the abstract. However, these learning aids are limited in usability for sighted students and unusable for visually handicapped students.
It is a great challenge for teachers to teach blind and visually-impaired students to the same extent and potential as sighted students. Despite tactile learning aids for the blind are well known in the art, the number and types of learning aids that are available and suitable for visually-impaired students is unfortunately limited. The BANA Tactile Graphic Guidelines (the official North American reference jointly compiled under the authority of the Braille Authority of North America and the Canadian Braille Authority, L'autorité Canadienne Du Braille) lists single-sided tactile learning aids for visually-impaired students along with Braille learning aids.
It is also a challenge to teach students presenting Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD). In this respect, it has been shown that students with ASD are more involved and learn more easily with learning aids that encompass using various senses. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide suitable tactile learning aids for students with ASD.
In general, learning aids must not only be effective in teaching mathematical or other applicable skills, but also must be easy to transport and store. For instance, while conventional three-dimensional manipulatives assist the student in learning, they are by their three-dimensional nature cumbersome to store, to maintain, to distribute to students, to collect from students, and to send home with students.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a learning aid that meets the need for a sturdy, easy-to-store, semi-concrete manipulative usable for teaching math and other subjects, while enhancing learning for sighted students, visually-impaired students, and students with ASD.